


My Christmas date

by carla_dmy



Series: la casa de papel [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Friendship/Love, Multi, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_dmy/pseuds/carla_dmy
Summary: Raquel and Sergio are single. They aren't having a good holidays season so they decide to make a pact and become a "Christmas date" : only a friendly relationship ! But will they succeed in keeping their words ?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: la casa de papel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. A surprise guest at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> So, this is the first story I write... I love writing it and I hope you like it as much !  
> I tried to imagine the scenes in my head to transcribe them as best I could.  
> I hope you gonna like it !  
> Please give me your opinion at the end !
> 
> Good reading !

“Jingle bells, jingle bells…” was the music of her awakening. She grumbled and tried to find the alarm clock with her hand to stop it, without opening her eyes. Then dozed off again for a few minutes, arm hanging off the bed and hair in front of my eyes.

Marivi walked into her bedroom and exclaimed, "Merry christmas Mija!" She walked over to the window to open the shutters. Raquel put her pillow over her head so she wouldn't be dazzled by the sun's rays in the morning.

\- "Mamaaaaa ..." she whispered, the pillow on her face.

-"Standing ! It's almost 11am and I remind you that we have guests tonight! ” she said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Raquel retorted: "Yes ... if ...", a moment of silence passed, then "it is already 11a.m ??" sitting up in bed, eyes wide open.

\- "Si carino ... let me guess, you worked late last night, didn't you ? she asked, pulling her hair back behind his ear.

Raquel hesitated "No later than usual ..."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly: "What do you mean by 'late' ?"

\- "Okay ... about 2am in the morning ..." she confessed, shrugging.

Her mother thought she devoted too much time to her professional life, which certainly made her one of the best negotiators in the country and of course she was very proud of it! But like all mothers, she wants to see her daughter happy, with a man and why not children… it may be a “very classic” and “banal” conception of Raquel's sentimental life, but as we all know: a mother wants what is best for her children ...

-You have to take time for yourself, get out! Meet men!  
Marivi exclaimed, hoping it wasn't on deaf ears ...

Raquel rolled her eyes and said "Mamaaa… not in the morning please…"  
She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to comb her hair.

-I'm serious, since when haven't you dated a man ?  
Marivi was waiting for an answer, which was long overdue ...

-I don't know… not since…  
She hesitated to answer "... after all, this is my life not yours ... and I'm fine on my own, believe me!" she said, brushing the water over her face.

Her mother pretended not to hear, “Since you don't know how to deal with men, I invited someone over for New Years dinner tonight ! You will see, he is very charming and you would make a very beautiful couple! ” and slipped out of the bedroom because she knew perfectly well how her daughter was going to react to this announcement.

Raquel lifted her head from the sink, looked at herself in the mirror, her face soaked, thinking in her head “Wait wait Raquel, did you hear that right ? This is not a joke…?". She turned to grab the towel and dry her face, then walked out of the bathroom thinking she saw her mother in her bedroom, but she was gone.

Raquel came down the stairs to have breakfast, pressed the button on the coffee machine. She waited for her cup to fill, then went to sit at the table. Her mother came into the kitchen.

"Didn't you do that reassure me ?" speaking of the mysterious stranger she will have to put up with all Christmas night. Then she continued "... well, coming from you that wouldn't surprise me."

"Someone has to take care of your love life my darling because I can see that you are overwhelmed by your work ... which takes you too long in my opinion ... but hey, that's none of my business ..."

"Yes exactly ! It's none of your business you're right! I'm not a child anymore and… ”she didn't want to be mean to her mother let alone disappoint her… so she tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath.

"Do I know him at least?" she asked her mother, who was peeling vegetables over the trash can.

"Maybe ... you'll see it's a surprise, you'll have to wait until noon to find out !"

Raquel insisted on knowing the answer but her mother didn't look at her for a second. She knew very well that it was a waste of time to wait for her mother to return because she knew how to keep her word. She felt like she was talking to a wall, so faced with this failure, she finished her coffee then returned to her room to get ready.

She opened her windows to ventilate her room and stepped outside: she inhaled deeply the cool air that reached her throat. She saw a couple on the street kissing:  
“Oh my god… too much romance for me…” then she closed the windows.

Seeing this couple kissing downstairs reminded her how romantic Christmas was and she doesn't miss it! His own company was more than enough for him!

Her phone rang: it was Alba, one of her best friends.

“Holaa amiga !”

“Holaa! How are you ? Merry Christmas baby ! ” Alba exclaimed

"Merry Christmas to you too !"

Alba knew her friend by heart and she could see that something was bothering her ...  
“What's wrong Raquel ? It's Christmas today, everyone is happy on that day normally, right?

She took a moment to respond.  
"No no it's okay ... it's just that my mom told me something that I don't like ..."

"What's this ? Ah let me guess, she invited a man to eat with you at Christmas ? ”

Raquel was shocked! She was wide-eyed and couldn't believe what her friend had just told her. How did she know ? Was she in cahoots with Marivi ? All these questions turned on a loop in his head.

“Exactly! But how do you know about it ? ” she hastened to ask him.

“Knowing your mom for a long time, it doesn't even surprise me anymore ! And I must confess that ... "

Raquel cut him off. "Tell me what?"

Was this his idea ? Why would she do this to me ? No no it's not possible, Raquel pulls yourself together !

"I tend to agree with her ... you spend your life at your job, taking care of others but you forget your personal ... and sentimental life in the process ..."

Alba wanted to put her friend in front of the truth, open her eyes and show her that she was missing out on her life by spending all her time at the police station.

"Seriously ? I can't believe it ..."

"What do you mean ? I wish I had a mother who cares about my happiness like her… you're lucky you know… ”Alba said looking down, looking sad.

"I love my mom but she's going too far ... right ? It's my private life after all ... "

"Honestly, I can't find it! And who knows? Maybe this will be THE meeting that will change your life forever…" Alba said, shrugging.

“Pfff… I can't believe it for a second! Actually, I don't care ... "

"You'll see, but for once, please listen to your heart, don't miss a great story"

“Uh gently… you know that men…”

Alba cut him off, "... it's not your priority. I know well. But think of yourself, just you this time. "

"I can't guarantee you anything… I love my life the way it is and I can't see myself living with a man… not now," Raquel confessed.

"But wait. Just imagine it was love at first sight, that would be crazy right ? See my Raquel in love ... oh my god I have tears in my eyes "

Raquel refused to imagine this scenario, certainly to protect herself, as she had suffered too emotionally speaking.

“I'm going to leave you, I have to get ready and find an outfit”

“Put yourself on your 31, dazzle your surprise guest!” Alba said, smiling.

Raquel laughed nervously. “Come on, kisses, have a good New Year's Eve !”

“And don’t forget to put on a beautiful lipstick! Men love it ! "

"Yes yes, I will think about it ... go chao"

“And put on a backless dress that's…” She hung up on Alba, laughing lightly.

She looked desperately for an outfit in her dressing room, tried several while looking at herself in the mirror: “too short, too long, too tight, too much”. In the end, she chose a black jumpsuit, slightly low-cut with a pair of black pumps. Pretty wavy curls for the hairstyle and a nude lipstick for the makeup.  
The moment she put on her earrings, the bell rang.  
She heard her mother open the door, but couldn't hear the sound of the man's voice.

“Mija ! Our guest has arrived, ”exclaimed Marivi.

"I’m coming ! One moment please !" she grabbed her perfume and put on two pschit then walked slowly down the stairs so as not to fall with her heels, which she wasn’t used to wearing.

The further down the stairs, the more the man's body revealed itself.  
He doesn't look that big, but wait, these shoes mean something to me, I think I saw them somewhere ...

When she bared his face, she couldn't believe her eyes : how could her mother have invited her ? Him !? The one she had already said no to. The one she works with every   
day ! It was a nightmare !


	2. The truth always comes out of children's mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this men ? Apparently she knows him very well ...  
> This Christmas dinner will not go as she had hoped ...  
> But nothing will be the same as before after this dinner...

It was him… Angel alias “Mr Potato” (Don Pimpon / patapouf) because of his approach. He was wearing a blue checked shirt, as usual except he had made the effort to put on a bow tie for the occasion.

Did he have a plan in his head? Did he imagine that there was something going on between us?

She walked down the rest of the stairs, then walked over to greet him.

“Hola Angel! Merry Christmas !" she said, kissing his prickly cheeks from his beard.

“” Hola Raquel! Merry Christmas to you too ! It’s an honor to spend this special day with you you know? ” he said admiring her so much he found her beautiful in that black jumpsuit and her long wavy brown hair.

A blank was felt following this uneasy response ...

“... Finally with you all!” he said to himself.

This is only the beginning and it is already putting me in an awkward situation ... it's going to be a long day ... as I don't like them ...

They went into the living room, sat down on the sofa and armchairs to have a drink. The alarm rings.

“Mija, you can go and open it must be your sister, Miguel and the little ones!” exclaimed Marivi in the kitchen.

"I go !" Raquel replied

She opened the door with a forced smile because the situation was bad enough as it was and didn't want her sister to think about it from the start…

"Merry Christmas !" she exclaimed, as if all was well and happy.

They walked in, put their coats in the hall, then greeted Angel and Marivi.  
Suddenly she realized she didn't have a present for Angel!

How am I going to do ? It's too late now to buy a gift… I'll have to improvise in the moment…

They all took their places in the living room, around the tree filled with gifts, all of different sizes, wrapped in papers all as colorful as each other.  
The little ones started tearing the paper wrapped around their presents: they had a broad smile that Raquel watched fondly. She would have liked to be as happy as they were, but rather wanted to hide in a hole and wait until the end of this long day.

Comes the moment when Angel hands Raquel a package. She grabbed him while being embarrassed because she had nothing to offer him in return.

“Oh thank you… but you didn't have to you know…?” she said to him.

"It's not much… I hope you like it…" he retorted, sitting down next to her.

He scrutinized her reaction on her face, he was eager to know if his gift was going to please him.

She gently undid the wrapping paper, taking her time, then gradually saw something soft, very colorful: it was a Christmas sweater (quite kitsch) ... She took it out entirely from the packaging to put it in front of her.

“Woaw Angel! Thank you very much this is…. very colored !" she said looking at him.

"Do you like it? I left the exchange ticket in the box in case it doesn't fit ..."

“Yes of course I like it! I've never had a sweater so colorful… and for the size I think it will be fine, ”she replied. But honestly, she knew she would never wear it… so she will go and swap it the next day early.

"I don't have a present for you cause I didn't know you were coming ... I'm so sorry ... I'll make it up, I promise"

“Don't worry, just spending this special day with you makes me happy,” he said, putting his hand on Raquel's thigh.

Oh my God ! What is he doing ? What's wrong with him?

She looked at him furtively with a faint, forced smile.

Raquel felt uncomfortable so stood up abruptly to get the rest of the appetizers from the kitchen. Her sister followed her.

“So Raquel? Are you okay with Angel? ”

"What do you mean ? Ah, you mean… wait… don't you think there's something going on with Angel anyway? "

"And why not ? I know what I saw ... and I'm not the only one ... "

“It was so… awkward Madre Mia…” she told her sister, drinking the end of her glass.

They ate the delicious Christmas dish cooked with love by Marivi and then Raquel sat down next to her nieces to eat the delicious log.

“Said auntie? Is that your lover Angel? " Sol asked Raquel.

“Uh… no, he's just a friend,” she replied.

"But why does he have hearts full of eyes when he looks at you?" Lily asked

Raquel blushed at this somewhat strange discussion with her nieces, who were certainly not old, but were already great observers!

"Auntie, why are you blushing?" Sol asked

"I'm not blushing ... it's just that you are making me laugh"

Then Lily and Sol shouted in chorus “Ooh liar, she's in love!”

Why is this happening to me? Why does it always fall on me? Please, as long as no one has heard ...

The little ones screamed so loudly that the whole table turned to Raquel and his nieces.  
She just wanted to dig a hole and take refuge in it ... But unfortunately, it was not possible...

She didn't say a word and stared at everyone. Angel looked proud, he didn't mind this  
situation because he always said to himself "the truth always comes out of the mouths of children" ...

After a hot chocolate and a game of snowball fights in the garden, the guests left at the end of the day. Raquel helped her mother tidy up the house and then went to bed.


	3. Sparkle store meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone to the mall to exchange her Christmas present from Angel, luck isn't on her side when she arrives at the cash register.   
> But the magic of Christmas will help her to meet her guardian angel ...

The next morning, she got ready to go to the mall to trade her kitsch sweater that Angel had given her for Christmas.

Arriving at Sparkle store, she walked around the store in search of another item: it wasn't really her store style, but she had fallen in love with a red fleece jacket, very soft, perfect for strolling at home in the Corner of the fire. She walked to the cash register where there was a long line, because it was Boxing Day and the time for the return of gifts that did not make people happy ...

After a quarter of an hour of waiting, it was finally her turn.  
She returned the sweater with the receipt and exchanged it for the jacket. However, she hadn't noticed that the price of the fleece was higher than that of the sweater… so she took out her credit card to pay the difference: she inserted it in the “Blank card” reader, so she rubbed her card against his scarf then started the transaction again. "Outline map".

"Oh no that's not true… I don't understand…" She told the cashier, looking embarrassed.

“Don't you have any other means of payment ?”

Raquel searched in her purse, to no avail.

"No unfortunately ... I hadn't planned this blow ... it's a shame I had flashed on this jacket ..." she said with a sad look.

When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Put on my account” said a male voice.

She turned and saw a man her age, dark haired with dark glasses, with a bright smile. He was holding a very colorful Christmas sweater in his arms.

“It's nice of you but you don't have to do this…” she said to the stranger.

"I saw that you like this jacket, so it's for me!"

He put the sweater down for reimbursement and pulled out his credit card to pay Raquel for the rest of the jacket.

"Well, if you insist ..."  
He glanced at her, gave her a smile, and handed her the bag. She thanked him.

They left the store together.

“To thank you, I invite you to have a hot chocolate at Hanoi, do you like?”

“Uh… why not?”

"Perfect ! Let's go! ”  
They left together, like two friends, their shopping bags in their hands, in the direction of the cafe.

Once there, they each took a hot chocolate.

"By the way, didn't you tell me your name ?" Raquel said.

“Sergio, Sergio Marquina. And you ?"

“Raquel Murillo, delighted Sergio!”

They talked about the rain and the good weather, everything and nothing, their respective professions, their musical tastes etc ... As if they had always known each other.

“And did you have a good Christmas? I'm sure he was better than mine ! " Raquel asked

"Stinks ... no que no ..." he replied, pushing his glasses up to his nose.  
"I spent Christmas with my brother and my sister-in-law ... and I might as well tell you that I don't like the holidays like that ... it may seem strange but ..."

She cut him off :  
"...Not at all ! And you know what ? I thought I was the only one in this situation but it looks like you and I are the same, ”she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Sergio was surprised by her answer and looked at her insistently.

"What's the matter ? Why are you looking at me like that ?

“You just have chocolate here,” he said, touching his nose to show her.

She wiped her nose with the towel, looking at him with a small smile.

"What are you doing tomorrow ?" she asked.

"I have nothing planned ... Why ?"

"My sister gave me a horseback ride for two but I don't have anyone to go with ..."

“Don't you think I'm the type of person to ride a horse though…?” he replied, laughing nervously.

"To tell the truth I did not ask myself the question ... but admit that that would be funny no?"

“I don't know… The one time I wanted to climb a horse, I immediately fell… I think he sensed the fact that I don't like to lose control…” he said in looking at his feet, out of shame.

“That gives us a second point in common! ...” Raquel exclaimed. “... Me acompañas ?”

She begged him with a look, her head tilted slightly.  
He hesitated for a moment then ...

"Okay…"

"Great ! I'm texting the address to you! "

He pulled out a card with his details on it from his wallet and handed it to her.

“See you tomorrow Sergio!”

“See you tomorrow Raquel!” I had a great time with you Raq ...  
This sentence, he wanted to tell her but it was not his type to reveal his feelings, and even less to a woman he has known for 2 hours …


	4. Do you want to be my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a horseback ride in the snow, an event will bring them closer ... but that's not all ! Raquel is going to make a proposal to Sergio, which maybe will change, who know, their life forever ...?

That same evening, he received a message on his phone:

“Hello Sergio, 4 pm tomorrow: Ecurie des petits flocons, Lévi. I look forward ! R. ”

He was both excited to go out with Raquel, but also stressed out that he was afraid of appearing ridiculous around her, due to his skills as a beginner riding.

The next afternoon, Raquel arrived at the stable early and took the opportunity to prepare his horse. She brushed it off then sealed it and saw Sergio walk away.

He had put on some sort of dark leggings with a woolen sweater and a burgundy sleeveless puffer jacket; high-top sneakers and a hat to protect yourself from the icy wind.

Quite not bad for a beginner ! He has style I must admit !  
Raquel thought as he watched him approach her.

“Hola Raquel ! How are you ?" he said kissing her

"How are you ? So, are you ready to step back into the stirrup?" she asked him, doing her long brown braid again.

"Stinks, if what if" he said unconvincingly ...

“Vale! Here is your horse, Badaboum! ” she said as she walked over to the equine, then stroked it.

Sergio didn't move for a moment, as if he was glued to the ground, deprived of movement. He watched Raquel gently stroke the pretty black horse, with the sumptuous and shiny mane.

"You come ? He's not going to eat you, you know? ” she said smiling slightly, amused by his behavior which showed a certain "uncomfortable". She knew she was pulling him out of her comfort zone and that made him kinda cute ...

He stepped forward timidly and asked: “Badaboum? You did it on purpose, didn't you ? "

Raquel was confused, she frowned and cocked her head slightly: "What do you mean ?"

“You chose a horse with that name on purpose for me to make fun of my level enough… pretty catastrophic…” he said, laughing nervously.

"Not at all ! It’s just a simple…. coincidence ... "she replied, trying to stay serious, because inside of her she was laughing so hard she let out a slight smile and turned to hide.

Of course, this was not just a coincidence.

Raquel helped him prepare his horse. They both put down their bombs and then headed for the merry-go-round to get in the saddle.

She hunched her horse again, then climbed onto the step, threw her right leg over the horse, then sat down.

"Your turn !" she exclaimed, looking at him from the top of her horse.

He grabbed the step to put it on Badaboum's right side, began to climb and then Raquel interrupted him: “Sergio, what are you doing ? You’re on the other side, ”she said, starting to chuckle quietly.

“Obviously ! It was to see if you were following ”he retorted as he descended the steps.

Once on horseback, they left the merry-go-round to join the snow-covered landscapes. The roads were covered with a thick white coat. The trees were frozen and the branches beaded. The silence was golden and peaceful. They came to give rhythm to this milky landscape, galloping with manes in the wind, the icy cold kissing their faces.  
They stopped at the edge of a frozen stream and dismounted from their mounts.

“What a breath of fresh air! I missed it… ”she said, breathing deeply. She could feel the cold gradually entering her throat, then smiled.

“Stinks… I have to admit…” (cleared his throat) “… I can't say the same”

She frowned and cocked her head slightly: "Really ?"

He looked down, embarrassed, then pulled his glasses up to his nose: "Really ... but on the other hand ... I'm glad you liked it"

They walked towards each other. She could tell he was staring her in the eyes. She didn't understand why.

“What's the matter, Sergio ?” she asked him

"You got… you got a flake in your eye… right here" he removed his glove and placed his hand over Raquel's eye to remove the flake from her.

His finger was frozen, so a chill spread throughout his body and shiver.

"I hurt you ?" Sergio asked, inches from his face

"No ... no ... you just have a cold hand ... that's all" she said looking him in the eye

He let his finger slide below his eye, the snowflake disappeared.

"And here it is"

She thanked him and blushed slightly. His dimples appeared on his face, letting out a smile.

They admired the landscape for a moment. Raquel had a question running through her mind. She recalled a discussion the day before, which she had had with her friend Ursula.

FLASHBACK

"... anyway ... I had a great time with him," Raquel said cheerfully.

Ursula had never seen her talk about a man like that, she was surprised. When suddenly she was enlightened.

"Do you know what you should do now ?" Ursula said, approaching the camera.

"Uh ... no ... tell me ?" Raquel asked, eager to know what she was going to say to him.

“Take the next step !”

“Hmm… Easy Ursu… I don't want to rush things… this is the first time in… a long time that I've got along well with a man so… I just want to have a good time with him for now… nothing more"

“Exactly… you could… formalize your relationship by…” Then Raquel cut her off because her friend was making the suspense last, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sorry ? Wake up Ursu! ” she said, gesturing to get his attention. "There is nothing to formalize at all ... we are just friends, nothing more"

“Raquel, listen to me. All you want right now is a HOLIDATE! " she said, mimicking the apostrophes with her fingers.

“A holi-what? I'm lost…"

“Ok I'll explain: 'Holi' for 'Holidays' and 'Date' for 'Rendezvous'. These are two single people having a bad holiday season, like you and Sergio. So, they promise to support each other during this festive period by spending their vacations together, like good friends. In complicity and good humor… without a second thought ”

Raquel didn't answer. So Ursula continued ...

"Besides, it's very fashionable these days ... engagement has become old-fashioned"

"I had never heard of it…"

"It's normal ... at the same time if you spent less time at your job ... anyway ... that's not the question"

“After all… I have nothing to lose,” Raquel replied with a shrug.

(end flashback)

She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, smoke coming out of his mouth as he exhaled air, due to the freezing cold. She hesitated, hesitated, hesitated… then started.

“Sergio… can I ask you a question ?” she asked him turning to him.

He turned his head in her direction: “Yes of course !”

“Here… I don't know how to tell you but… do…” She was so stressed that it took a long time to find her words.

"Yes...?"

“Do… you want to be my holidate ?” she said hurriedly avoiding his gaze, for fear of seeing his reaction.

“My Holi-what? Wait wait… If I think about it… Does that mean… Hmmm… “vacation buddy” ? ” he said, waving his hands.

She tried not to meet his gaze, the situation was so embarrassing.

“In a way, yes…”

"Have you done this before ?" he asked her

"No ! To tell the truth… I did not know this kind of “relationship” a few hours ago. It was a friend of mine who advised me to embark on this kind of adventure following the breakup with my ex which made me suffer a lot ... It would be a kind of relationship without commitment or fuss. ... light "

"It's crazy because ... My brother also gave me the same speech ... about opening up to others, and especially women ... so ...."

"You see ? We already have two points in common and then, it does not commit to anything… ”she said looking him in the eye.

“That's right…” he said, looking at the horizon. "... I accept but on one condition"

"Which ?" she asked him, curious to know his answer.

“We're going to have to set some rules to follow, like in a game,” he said, pushing his glasses up to his nose.

“Bale… and do you already have any ideas?” and shrugged to show her approval.

He touched his beard while thinking, frowned slightly as he looked at the horses.

He stated the first rule:  
“Rule n ° 1: Strictly friendly relationship, no physical rapprochement”

The term “bodily closeness” made Raquel smile. She found his modest side very cute. Sergio remained unperturbed.

She reached out her hand in his direction and he grabbed her to formalize their deal.  
Raquel got on his horse and said, "The last one to arrive at the club pays the other a mulled wine at the Christmas market tomorrow"

She put a slight heel neck on her horse and the horse started galloping immediately while Sergio tried as best he could to climb on Badaboum.


	5. Fall on me like a snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio respects his pledge and pays Raquel a glass of mulled wine at the Christmas market. They will fall back into childhood when the snow will fall from the sky as if by magic

Unsurprisingly, Raquel was the first to arrive at the club.

The next afternoon, they met at the Christmas market, surrounded by happy people, animated by Christmas magic that could be read in their star-filled eyes.

They strolled through the alleys lined with chalets, all decorated with garlands, marveling the eyes of passers-by.

To warm up, Sergio offered Raquel a glass of mulled wine. She held her hot glass in her two frozen hands, close to her face filled with the heat of the wine.

Every time he took a sip, mist appeared on his glasses, which made Raquel smirk quietly.

“Sergio, do you play a musical instrument?” she asked him

“It turns out yes, I play the piano in my spare time, and you?”

"Oh really ? I love listening to the piano melody. I find it very calming… but I don't make music… I prefer to sing or dance ”

“It's just as good! For example, dancing is not for me… my brother says I dance like Bambi trying to stand on the ice… ”he said with a smile.

“I'd like to see that!” She replied, hiding her icy nose in her hot glass.

Once their bodies were warmed up, they continued their ride, side by side, like a happy couple taking in the romantic and festive Christmas atmosphere.

Suddenly, the snow swirled around in the transparent winter air, an unreal world appeared: a world whiter, purer, more dreamy.  
The flakes in the air formed a ballet, invaded and sublimated the landscape. Streamed down Raquel's long, silky brown hair, which became more and more damp upon contact. So Sergio took a beanie out of his pocket and put it on her head so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Suddenly she bent down to the ground, gathered a small pile of snow to form a ball and threw it at Sergio, who took it right in the chest.

"Seriously? Do you want to play this? Alright…" he said, wiping his jacket with his hand.

“This battle, I am going to win it” she retorted.

He prepared a snowball, perfectly circular without any blemish, then aimed at Raquel crouching on the ground preparing his ammunition. The snowball crashed on Raquel's shoulder, who within seconds took revenge. However, he managed to dodge one of the two balls.  
They were like two children, carefree, laughing every time one or the other hit a snowball.

She took a step back, lost her balance and fell into a large pile of snow, which didn't stop her from laughing. Sergio walked over to her, held out his hand to help him up, she grabbed it and then pulled him towards her to knock him down.  
He tried to resist, in vain, and fell just above her: only a few inches separated their two faces, illuminated by their bright smiles.

We've all seen this frustrating scene in a movie, where you think the two characters are going to kiss but ... Now is not the right time ...

They got up and continued their walk, punctuated by Christmas carols broadcast by the loudspeakers of the city.


	6. Do you dare to teach me piano ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio tells Raquel an anecdote that happened to him when he was a child, because of his brother, Andrès ... and that is certainly the reason why he hates Christmas now. Then seeing a piano in the mall, Raquel challenges Sergio to play music for her ... but will he dare ?

A few days later, they were back at the mall. Not a single day passed without them seeing. They became very good friends and had found a certain conformity of character, taste, interests, as if they had known forever.

In a routine they had settled like a couple that takes its cues at the beginning of a relationship. But would it not be dangerous to go with these habits?

They walked side by side in large aisles of the mall to the modern and refined architecture. Huge Christmas gifts, gold and red, hung in the air; each window of the shops were decorated with flakes and some elves for others ...

The main hall was equipped with a stunning glass dome and multicolored served by many escalators mobbed by customers to get to different floors to make their Christmas purchases.

In the middle, the children were eager to line up with their parents to meet Santa Claus sitting on his wooden throne and surrounded by his favorite elves. Once the children in the arms of Santa Claus, they whispered in his ear that they were very well behaved all year.

They took the escalators to get to the lower floor.

"You want me fasses laugh?" Sergio asked Raquel.

"I'm all ears," she said with a big smile on his face.

"You'll definitely take me for a fool ... but ... one day in December, when I was little, my older brother, Andres, had stolen my origami paper and would only make me a one condition: I had to steal the hat of Santa Claus at the mall ... "

"But no I think not ... and you have this challenge ?"

"At first, I took time to decide ... but I knew my brother by heart and knew well that he never would make me my origami paper, so dear to me ... so I did not have solutions other than to accept his challenge was ... I have to admit, ridiculous. "

"So what ? It happened like ? "

"Pues ... I stood in line with it in order to go for a picture with Santa Claus, and came to my turn, I sat on his leg, I Andres mouse to take the photo and then when to get up, I seized his cap and took the current leak ... I never ran so fast in my life ... "he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Raquel laughed as she imagined the scene in her head. She didn't think he was like that, a little outlaw willing to break the rules to get his origami papers back.  
"I understand better now why you hate Christmas…"

“Ahah .. anyway that was the dumbest thing I did in my whole life… but the most important thing is that I was able to get back what was mine, and that didn't of price"

When we got to the floor below, she saw a piano with a sign that read “Would you dare to play the piano here, now ?”.

“Look at Sergio ! A self-service piano! ” she said, latching onto his arm to bring him closer to the musical instrument.

"Effectively !" Sergio retorted, walking backwards, because he knew what she was going to ask him ... he was getting to know her well now ...

"Cap or not cap to play a piece on this piano ?" she said looking him straight in the eye, begging him to accept.

“Not here .. not now… I'm not a pro and I've never played in front of anyone…”

"Please… do it for me… you've already accepted a challenge worse than this haven't you ?"

"It's true ... but it was not the same ..."

Faced with Sergio's refusal, she sat down on the piano bench and patted the place next to her to motion for him to come and sit next to her.  
"So if you don't want to play on your own, teach me"

He rolled his eyes, looked around to see if there were any spectators: luckily at the moment there were only people walking in all directions to shop.

He walked over to Raquel and then sat down next to her.  
He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. He took her right hand and placed it delicately on the piano keys: he pressed each of his fingers to show her the rhythm and the melody. She admired him with her deep brown eyes. He repeated the same gestures three times and then let her continue.

He turned back to face the piano then began to gently stroke the keys. His fingers danced in a perfectly mastered choreography. He was so focused he didn't even realize a crowd had gathered around them.

Once the last note was played, the audience applauded the duo. She blushed and pulled her lock of hair back behind her ear.  
"Thank you" she whispered to him.

They got up and then continued their walk.

"By the way, what was the name of the song ?"

"The entertainer by Scott Joplin is one of my favorites"

"I didn't know ... but it was very beautiful !"


End file.
